Space Cadet
Space Cadet Space Cadet plays the role of a defense character who specializes in group work and team attacks. She wields a gun/robot called the Cosmo Shot that shoots lasers that deal 5 damage to the body and 6 damage to the head. Special: has the ability to double jump and hover by holding jump button while in mid air. Space Station The Space Cadet has the ability to call in a space station that grants you 275 hp to 650 hp and the primary weapon, Big Bang Burst. The Big Bang Burst is a burst weapon that shoots multiple lasers dealing 6 to the body and 7 to the head. Up to 4 other Space Cadets are able to link up, or attach themselves to the Space Station. Doing this grants them new abilities and more health, but causes them to die if the Space Station dies. Abilities Unlike most characters, the Space Cadet has 8 abilities. Big Bang Beam, Gravity Smash, and Station inflation are all for the normal Space Cadet. Escape Pod, Crater Maker, and Space Force are all for the Space Station. The Asteroid shield, hands on torpedo, and the escape pod are for passengers on the space station. Gravity Smash This ability has the Space Cadet fly into the air for 3 seconds and crash down onto enemies ultimately dealing 125 damage. This ability is a great move to finish off enemies with low health or to use when enemies are in a large group. The damage of this ability depends on how close the enemies are to the center of the blast radius when used. Station Inflation When activated, the Space Cadet will transform into a Space Station that can hold up to 4 other Space Cadets. This ability is great for team attacks and is a great way to defend a certain objective. Once in Space Station form you are granted a burst weapon that deals more damage and more Hp varying form 270-650 Big Bang Beam When activated, this ability points a laser at a target for 1.5 seconds and shoots the target dealing a large amount of damage. This ability requires a lot of precision and is better used on a still target. Asteroid Shield The asteroid shield is an ability used by passengers on the Space Station. You can use this ability to create an energy shield that protects you and your allies. Escape Pod The Escape Pod is an ability used to eject your self out of a Space Station. This ability may be used to escape a deadly situation or get to higher ground. This ability is available to both Space Stations and passengers. Hands On Torpedo This ability allows you to pilot a remote control missile for a short amount of time as a passenger on a Space Station. This ability is best use don large groups of plants due to the amount of splash damage dealt with this useful ability. This can also be used to scout out areas. Space Force This ability increases your rate of fire on a Space Station and speeds up ability cool downs for 7 seconds. This is a good ability for team attacks and to help out allies. Crater Maker When activated, The Space Station hovers above the ground shooting a large laser from beneath them for 7 seconds. This attack deals massive amounts of damage and can be used to kill many enemies at once. Upgrades Overall Stats (Space Cadet) The following below will display how good Attack, Movement, HP, Abilities and Reload. Overall Stats (Space Station) The following below will display how good Attack, Movement, Reload, Abilities and HP. Category:Zombies